


Us Against The World (Really Just School)

by dnvrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnvrs/pseuds/dnvrs
Summary: i have an okay feeling about this fic 👌it's just avengers and all them in high school.





	1. Bucky Arrives

As James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes walked into the cafeteria, looking for his friends, he sighed.

It was the first day of school- and it definitely wasn't going to go well.

He glanced at his prosthetic arm, and wished he had worn a long sleeve shirt or a hoodie.

A few seconds or a minute later (he wasn't keeping track, as you could've guessed) he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"James!" Thor said with his australian accent (at least Bucky thought it was australian- he sometimes forgets things). Thor quickly pulled Bucky into a hug, making him relax slightly.

"Hey, Thor." Bucky mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Thor's _quite muscular_ body- wait...

Did he just-

Nevermind.

Bucky sighed quietly as he pulled away from Thor's _bone crushing hug_ and nervously smiled.

"Loki is waiting for us at a table with most of our friends! Shall we get going?" Thor asked with a bright smile that Bucky could swear never left his face. 

"Y-yeah, sounds good." Bucky replied and gave Thor another hug which was quite unusual.

Thor gladly hugged back.

They were best friends, after all.

Well- Steve was also Bucky's best friend, so he had two.

As the two boys walked to the table, Bucky heard someone yell _'Look, it's the homo boy!'_. Thor mumbled something and put an arm around Bucky and pulled him closer.

It was an act of protection, Bucky thought, but was it wrong to want more?

Bucky shook his head lightly and shrugged the thought off.

Thor looked down at Bucky and asked, "Are you alright? 'Flash' can be a jerk sometimes." And Bucky just nodded.

"Thor, Bucky!" The two heard a familiar voice call out, and they looked to see most of their friends sitting at one table.

The voice belonged to Stephen Vincent Strange (that is his real name!), who was normally quiet, but was actually pretty nice and all once you got to know him and be decent friends.

"Stephen!" Thor said with his bright smile as Bucky and him sat down.

"Good to see you both," He smiled before looking at Bucky, seeing his nervousness and little bit of sadness, "Bucky? What's wrong?"

Bucky just shrugged, not really wanting to talk about 'Flash'. The insult might've been pathetic, but it still upset Bucky.

Thor seemed to know Bucky didn't want to talk and gave Stephen a knowing look, and he didn't ask again.

Bucky yawned and let his head fall on Thor's shoulder, something he did often.

They were comfortable doing that.

"So. Thor. What've you been doing?" Bucky heard Valkyrie ask.

"Well... I went some places with Loki, talked with James- Well, Bucky, and some other things..." Thor said, Loki just nodded, staying silent, and Thor glanced at Bucky who had a slight smile, "... Anyways-" He looked up at Valkyrie, "What have you been doing?"

"Well-" Valkyrie started to say but she looked over at someone walking over towards them with a smile.

"Ooh! Val! You've got a _girlfriend or a crush_ , haven't you!" Bucky said in a high pitched voice as the girl sat down next to Valkyrie.

"Shut up." Valkyrie said with a slight laugh as she looked at Bucky and the girl wrapped an arm around her.

"Anyways, Val, who's the girl?" Bucky asked before yawning again, feeling a little more relaxed.

"I'm Carol Danvers. Just call me Carol." The blonde, now known as Carol, smiled.

"Who is my amazing girlfriend." Valkyrie added on before kissing Carol's cheek.

Bucky couldn't help but smile at his friends.

He thought he saw Stephen smile too.

Everyone just seemed to be smiling.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._


	2. Val's Night Before

Valkyrie- Well- Her real name was Brunnhilde.

Only one person knew that.

Well- Three people, really, but they were all _dead_.

Well- Actually Four. Only one of them was alive.

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she looked up at the window of her girlfriend's bedroom window.

She took a deep breath before picking up a pebble that was next to the drive way and threw it up at the window.

If she got caught..

That would be bad news for Carol (her girlfriend if you didn't already know).

Since she got no response the first time, she picked up another pebble and threw it at the window with a bit more force, hoping Carol's dad did not hear anything.

After a minute, Valkyrie finally heard the window open and saw Carol stick her head out.

"Val!" She whispered, and though Valkyrie couldn't hear, she could tell it's what she said.

Carol's head went back in and soon after that Valkyrie heard a door shut.

She looked at the grass as she waited for Carol.

_I wonder if-_

_Nevermind_.

Valkyrie thought to herself, and after a minute or two, the front door opened and Carol was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Val!" She whispered, and this time Valkyrie could hear, which made a smile come to her face.

They stared at each other for a minute before Valkyrie ran to her, jumping, wrapping her legs around Carol's waist. She felt Carol's hands move, and soon, her lips against hers.

They stood there kissing for a while.

They could've been there for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, and they wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

When they pulled apart, they had their foreheads touching.

"I love you-" They both whispered at the same time. They both let out a few light giggles, which was rare for them.

Carol gently set Valkyrie down and let her inside before closing the door very slowly and carefully.

Val kept smiling at her, something she did rarely.

She saved most of her smiles for Carol.

Carol wrapped her arms around Valkyrie and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hi." Carol murmured into Valkyrie's brown hair, and Valkyrie murmured, "Hi." Into Carol's red shirt.

After a few seconds they pulled away and grabbed each other's hands.

They looked into each other's eyes with smiles before looking towards the stairs.

The couch _definitely_ wasn't an option.

If they got caught, they might not be at school tomorrow.

They both took deep breaths before walking over to the steps, starting to walk up quietly.

As Carol walked up the third wooden step, it groaned.

 _Loudly_.

The two girls looked at each other, the only sound the quiet breaths of the girls.

After a minute, they didn't hear anything so they continued walking up the steps more carefully.

They eventually made their way up, still not hearing much but their quiet breaths and now the snores of Carol's father.

They both took a few deep breaths before rushing towards Carol's room, still being pretty quiet.

Once they got in, Valkyrie slowly and carefully shut the door.

Now that she could see Carol's face in some light, she could see that Carol had a black eye and a cut on her head.

"Car! How'd that happen?" Valkyrie whispered, worry evident.

"My dad. But don't worry, Brunn. It's okay." Carol whispered back, using Valkyrie's _real-name-but-also-nickname_.

Valkyrie gently touched the cut and heard Carol wince.

"Car-" Valkyrie started to say but Carol shushed her by pressing her lips to hers, kissing her softly.

Valkyrie smiled against Carol's lips, relaxing slightly.

Carol pulled away with a smile, "It's okay." She whispered.

Carol grabbed Valkyrie's right hand and led her to the bed, picking her up before falling back onto the bed, making them both giggle quietly.

"Who's turn is it?" Carol asked quietly, and Valkyrie just kissed her head, moving so she was spooning Carol.

"Yours. But tonight I want to." Valkyrie smiled and Carol turned to face her, looking up. Even though Carol was taller, it sometimes seemed like Valkyrie was.

"But-" Carol started to say but was quickly shushed by Valkyrie kissing her.

When they pulled away, Carol just smiled. She knew she wouldn't be able to change Valkyrie's mind.

"Car. I love you so much. I know you love being held." Valkyrie smiled.

"I love you more!" Carol responded, still smiling.

"Nu-uh! I love you more, Danvers!" Valkyrie giggled.

"No way! I definitely love you more, Brunnhilde!" Carol said with some light giggles.

"You win, Carol!" Valkyrie said as they both giggled.

Soon enough, they fell asleep.


	3. Steve's Morning and Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is quite short, sorry.

Steven Grant Rogers woke up to the sound of his alarm.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

He reached over and managed to turn it off with the first hit.

But he still heard it fall down.

He groaned as he rubbed his eyes, knowing he had to get up. 

He threw the duvet off of his body, shivering when the cold air hit his bare chest.

That's what he gets for only wearing boxers to bed. 

He slowly sat up, a slight huff escaping his lips.

He rubbed his eyes again, throwing his legs over the side of his bed and standing up.

He stretched his arms and legs a little before walking over to his dresser and thinking about what he might wear.

He decided on a formal-but-casual look, as football practices weren't for a few weeks.

He picked out a tight white t-shirt, a blue sweater, and some blue jeans. He was going to wear his red, white, and blue socks along with black high-tops.

Steve quickly got changed, but messed up tying his shoes. He has never really been good at it.

He double knotted his shoes after a few tries and stood up off his bed, fixing the duvet and his pillows.

He sighed before sitting back down, picking up his phone and opening his ' _carpool_ ' groupchat. 

\---

**_carpool_ **

**steeben:** Who am I driving today?

**bonky:** im already at school, sorry

**steeben:** It's okay, Bucky.

**drunkerie:** same

**steeben:** I'll just drive myself. See you guys soon!

\---

And with that, Steve closed his messages and slipped his phone in his pocket.

He stood up, walked into the small living room, and picked up his backpack and keys.

"Bye, Mom!" Steve called out, and heard a, "See you later, sweetie!" In response.

He opened the door and stepped out, taking a deep breath. He sighed before closing the door and locking it.

He unlocked his car and quickly walked over and opened the door, hopping in and slamming the door shut.

He started his car and put his seatbelt on, turning the radio to some 40s music. 

\---

Once he parked in the school parking lot, he walked into school with a smile. 

He had a feeling this would be a good day.

But...

He was slammed up against the lockers, and he felt someone's hot breath against his ear.

"You forgot our deal. So you're going to pay."

And then they left.

Steve knew that this would no longer be a good day.

Steven Grant Rogers was in trouble. 

_Big trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder who that was... ;)


End file.
